Dark Angel
by bese8267
Summary: What if Bella Swan wasn't who you thought she was? Going back home she finds a brother, new friends and old love. But with the Cullen's appearing and Victoria hunting her. Will "Bella Swan" be able to surpass these obstacles and find happiness? Adopted from Angel JJK To the followers of this story I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

Hope Everyone likes the story.

* * *

_Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon. Twilight and its character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Vampire Diaries and its character belong to L J Smith._

APOV (Arabella/Bella's POV)

I was heading home. Forks was never home, it was a place to live. Charlie was never my father, he just believed I was his daughter; cruel but necessary. My Father and mother died long ago, around 200 years or so, not like I missed them. The Cullen's didn't really know me; they saw who I pretended to be. Isabella Swan doesn't really exist; the selfless, shy, klutzy and innocent Bella was just a mask I used to survive.

They think that they're so special, so unique being vampires and being the only supernatural things around. God they're so wrong. See I am a vampire, more of the typical movie kind, not the sparkly gay-pires that they are. I'm Arabella DeRossi, eternally 18 and get ready Mystic Falls, I'm gonna raise some hell.

SPOV (Stefan's POV)

I was sat in my room at my ancestral home, Salvatore Boarding House, brooding as Elena says, over the past. I looked up as Damon flew in.

"Brother", he smirked in greeting.

"Damon".

He sat next to me and was silent.

"Do you feel like something's coming, something powerful"? he asked me.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, and feeling like the pieces are coming together".

Damon walked to the window and stared into the darkness. I went and stood next to him; we were waiting for whatever this is and feeling brotherly again.


	2. Chapter 2: Boarding House

_Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon. _

_First 2 chapters belong to Angel JJK. Twilight and its character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Vampire Diaries and its character belong to L J Smith._

* * *

APOV (Arabella/Bella's POV)

'Welcome To Mystic Falls', I sped past the sign entering the town. A true smile formed on my face as I thought of the finally coming home.

I pulled up in front of the grand house that I know and love. The old Salvatore family home, now Mrs Flowers runs it as a boarding house. I entered the foyer; the glass chandelier and rug that Mr Salvatore brought over from the Old country were still here, the hardwood floor and staircase looked as good as it did when it was made, it was home.

"Welcome home, Arabella", a female voice greeted me from the first reception room. I turned to find Mrs Flowers, the current caretaker of this house. I ran to her and hugged her. She smelt of lemon and cookies.

"It's good to be home", I told her smiling.

She held me in her arms and looked me over, like a grandmother would.

"Have you been ok, been feeding well, not getting into too much trouble", she demanded, asking for no lies. I giggled at her.

"Yes, yes, and not too much", answering all her questions. She pursed her lips together accepting my answers. Nodding to her self, she then hooked her arm through mine and led me back into foyer.

"We'll get your things and get you settled. But first I have a surprise".

"Ooooh, what is it"? I asked bouncing slightly.

She chuckled softly and pointed to the stairs. I pouted in confusion, and then looked to where she was pointed.

I squealed and ran, almost flying, to my surprise.

SPOV (Stefan's POV)

Sitting in the attic I was looking through some boxes, I found our photo albums that were Arabella's idea and creation who's my sister in every way but blood. She made them a few decades ago; she thought we should capture our memories, both human and vampiric. I chuckled to myself thinking of when I found her in the dining room surrounded by old momentos, pictures, and lots of crafting supplies with glitter in her hair and a paper butterfly stuck to her cheek. She was making scrapbooks of our lives, when I asked her why 'she just said even though we can recall it all in here (pointing to her head), we can truly remember it because of these (gesturing to the keepsakes)'. She was right of course; history is just as important as the present and the future.

When I'd finally noticed the time, I'd been up here for most of the morning. I heard a car pull up but thought nothing of it until I heard the unmistakable giggle of my sorella. I ran vampire speed towards the sound. I stopped half way on the staircase just as Mrs Flowers told Ari that she had a surprise. I waited for her to notice me. When she did her whole face lit up with joy, she squealed in happiness and practically flew into my arms.

_A.N. Sorry about the wait but I had trouble thinking of what to write. I hope you like it. Sorella means sister Italian._


	3. Chapter 3: Peaceful Sleep

I jumped into Stefan's arms and started carried me towards, what I assumed was his room.

"Ari, I've missed you so much" Stefan hugged me with all his might.

"Me too, Stef" I tried to hide my yawn, but failed. Stefan carried me to his bed and laid me down then pulled the covers over me.

"Sleep now, Sorella. I'll be here when you wake up" As Stefan went to sit in a chair in the corner,I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

"Stay with me" I pulled the covers up and patted the space beside me.

Stefan smiled down at me and layed down beside me. As he put his arms around me, I laid my head down on his chest.

"Fratello...Im" I started to explain but I yawned again.

"Shhh...We'll talk after you've slept"

I nodded and closed my eyes, I fell asleep immediately.

SPOV (Stefan)

I couldn't believe it, Ari was beside me asleep in the flesh. I had missed her, these last 163 years. Arabella had disappeared before the town's council had trapped all the vampire in town inside the church. I understood her reason for leaving, she must of felt betrayed and hurt. I had known about vampire's before I met Katherine, Ari had told me a few months after she moved to Mystic Falls. I looked at Ari's sleeping form, and smiled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that night had fallen. I looked at Arabella and saw she was still asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ari. I really missed you" I heard a gasp come from the door and turned my head and saw...

* * *

Who could it be?

Damon?

Bonnie?

Elena?

Caroline?

Jeremy?

I going to change something. I didn't write the first chapter so the reason because in the Salvatore Boarding house is because she checks on them once a while. She knows about vampires, she met Arabella when she was a little girl.

Fratello means "Brother"

R&R Read and Review. Hope You guys like the chapter, I'll make the next one longer


End file.
